This invention relates to a remote control system which is adapted to be employed in connection with a marine propulsion unit, and more particularly to an improved remote control system of a type which includes two or more separate operators, either of which may be selectively operated so as to actuate a controlled member via an electric actuator unit and a detection/control unit which utilizes a pair of rotation angle detecting devices, one for detecting the position of the operators and the other for detecting the position of the controlled member.
There are provided a number of types of remote control systems wherein two or more separately positioned operators may be employed to operate the same controlled member. For example, it is common practice on certain watercraft to have throttle/shift control operators both at the bridge and in the cabin of the watercraft. One type of remote control system has been proposed to reduce the operational load of the remote units particularly when they are incorporated in larger watercraft. This type of remote control system typically comprises two or more remote operators, a control mechanism to which the control cables are connected, an electric actuator to manipulate a controlled member on the propulsion unit, and a detection/control unit which employs straight-line type potentiometers to detect the positions of the control cables.
While this type of remote control system is generally satisfactory in reducing the operational load of the operators, it has certain disadvantages. For example, the construction of the system typically includes as many potentiometers as control cables which tends to make the system inordinately complicated. In addition, the use of straight-line type potentiometers makes waterproofing of the system difficult.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system which eliminates or reduces the above disadvantages.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system which employs two remotely located operators for actuating a controlled member and a pair of rotation angle detecting devices for detecting the position of the operator and the position of the controlled member respectively.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system which employs two remotely located operators for actuating a controlled member and which reduces the operational load of the operators and which is constructed so that the system can be easily and satisfactorily sealed so as to resist water penetration.